


Aallottaria

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Embarrassment, F/M, Frottage, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's never felt so full in her life.</p>
<p>For the KMM37 prompt: Gwen, Morgana, Arthur and Merlin go to the beach - a huge, wide-open space with no facilities. Gwen's wearing a one-piece bathing suit under her clothes. After a few hours, Gwen is desperate to pee. Eventually, she goes behind a dune, but fumbling with her clothes she doesn't manage to get there in time.</p>
<p>She sees Morgana spying on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See the end of this work for a link to the original post. Thanks go to the OP; I never would have thought of this without your prompt!
> 
> Heed the tags.

Gwen's never felt so full in her life.

It's not pleasurable anymore, it's just painful. Her pelvic floor is like a rubber band stretched tight, tight over a balloon, tying her shut, keeping everything in-

Oh.

Oh, no.

Gwen scrambles up, grateful that Arthur's just come back from the ocean to lie next to her, dripping sea water and sweat all over their blanket. Surely no one will think twice if her dress is damp - 

Oh god.

"Be right back, baby," Gwen mutters and Arthur grunts sleepily, letting the hot sun and the long afternoon lull him to sleep. Almost everyone is napping now, actually, everyone except Gwen and Morgana, who's reading a heavy book on Roman Architecture that she insists is for her thesis and had to be read today, no questions asked.

"I'm just going to the loo," Gwen calls to Morgana, who looks up from her book and raises one shapely eyebrow above her sunglasses. "Can you watch our things? I think Arthur's just about nodded off."

"Of course," Morgana nods. "Loos are that way." She points to a small outhouse-looking thing at least two kms off down the beach, and Gwen feels her bladder give a jolt as she gets to her feet. 

"Ta very much," she says. "Back in a tick."

Gwen sets off for the outhouses and mentally berates herself for her stupidity. This is a beach in the middle of nowhere, thanks to the Pendragon family fortune and this-is-mine-you-can't-have-it attitude, and of course there are no proper loos for ages. Gwen supposes she could just duck behind a sand dune when she gets far enough, but she's not sure she can get her bathing suit off and keep her dress on and dry at the same time; and she doesn't fancy having to explain to Arthur that her dress got stolen by monkeys while she was having a piss behind a sand dune because she couldn't hold it and had to pee out in the open like a little girl.

Gwen hopes beyond hope that the dampness she can feel on her thigh is just sweat.

A hermit crab with an impressively colored shell scuttles by, and Gwen has to jump back to avoid stepping on it. Pee (it's definitely pee this time, unfortunately) dribbles down her leg and makes a damp spot on the sand where she's standing. Gwen gulps.

If she carries on like this, she's liable to arrive at the outhouse with her legs wet and her dress soaked, and Gwen's not sure that she could explain those away with a dip in the sea. Even Arthur, oblivious as he is, would wonder why she didn't take her clothes off before bathing; and that bitch Sophia is sure to make some snide comment about Gwen lacking even the basic self control that most people learn in nursery. And that will tip off Arthur, and then Gwen will truly never, never live this down.

Oh, why, why didn't she just pee in the sea when she had the chance?

Gwen looks over at the sparkling ocean perhaps two hundred meters ahead of her and longs to just run over and dive in. But of course, she's left it too late. Now if she tries to run or maneuver over all those sand dunes, she's sure to wet herself.

But really, she doesn't have much choice now. Gwen's going to have to find a convenient dune and squat, and hope she can pull her bathing suit far enough out of the way to avoid an embarrassing accident.

Pressing her thighs together, Gwen gingerly walks behind the largest sand dune in the immediate vicinity, which has the added bonus of being out of sight of most of the rest of the makeshift camp a few hundred meters away. 

She gingerly lowers herself into a crouch, and tucks her dress up under her chin. Her hand grasps for support along the edge of the sand dune as she tries to balance herself.

Something long and delicately furred scuttles along the edge of her hand. Gwen looks up and screams. She topples backwards away from the enormous spider resting on the dune where it had evidently been for quite some time, judging by the large web draped over the back of the dune housing what looks like a couple of small trussed-up birds.

Gwen screams and screams. She scrambles away from the dune, frantically tearing at her hair and her dress and- 

Oh.

Oh no.

The shock of walking in on a spider - or perhaps simply the inevitable passage of time - have taken their toll on Gwen's bladder. Her dress isn't just damp now, it's soaked, and pee is still rushing down her legs and spilling across the hot sand. Gwen can see steam rising up from the sand, and the sharp scent of piss and fear and the utter, unbearable shame of loosing control make her want to cry.

"Gwen?!?" Fucking fuck fuck. Arthur's woken up and heard her.

"Gwen? Where are you? Are you hurt? I'm coming!" And now Gwen can hear Arthur's voice gaining urgency, and she resigns herself to living out her days in infamy. On her tombstone Arthur will write, "Guinevere Smith Pendragon. Loving mother, doting wife. Once peed her pants at the beach."

"She's fine, Arthur, a monkey just jumped out from behind a dune and scared her," Morgana's dulcet, slightly amused tone carries across the beach to Gwen, and she wants to kiss her sister-in-law for her quick thinking. "Leave it, she's in the loo now anyway."

"Oh," and Arthur sinks back down on the sand, his voice rough with sleep again. "Christ, those monkeys are a menace. Watch our bags for me, ta, Morgana."

"Of course, your highness," Morgana says with heavy sarcasm. "Go back to sleep, sire. Everyone else is, anyway."

Gwen wonders if that was her cue to come get dry clothes. Her dress is cold now and clinging to her, and she desperately wants to get into something dry and less likely to remind her of her failure.

Taking a deep breath, Gwen stands up and starts heading back to camp. There's no point in trying the loos now, anyway, her bladder is empty.

When she's within sight of the blankets, Gwen sees Morgana get up from her chaise and stretch, pulling her floppy hat off and running her fingers through her long dark hair. Morgana turns around, and Gwen freezes in shock.

Because the back of Morgana's emerald green one-piece is soaked. The wet patch starts just above her bum and trails down, soaking her crotch and making it look like -

Morgana looks over her shoulder, and smiles when she sees Gwen. She winks, and Gwen notices patch of sand beneath Morgana's chair is distinctly darker than the surrounding beach.

Morgana picks up her enormous water bottle and takes a noisy gulp. She reaches back, ostensibly to smooth down the back of her suit, and settles into the chaise again. She picks up the floppy hat, lies back, and opens her book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild warning for a little Morgana experiencing not-so-little feelings. See the end notes if you need more information.
> 
> Heed the tags, as always.

It started when Morgana was ten.

She and Arthur were playing on this very beach with their nurse, an odd looking creature named Grunehilda. Grunehilda wasn't a bad sort, although she did have an odd fascination with their Uncle Gaius and an extensive collection of large bullfrogs. 

On this particular day, Grunehilda had deserted her charges to capture another specimen for her army of bullfrogs, and Morgana and Arthur were left alone to play by the sea. 

Arthur was thirteen and brilliant, already a head taller and at least a stone heavier than ten year old Morgana, who was positively diminutive. They were playing football in the waves, and if Arthur was a little rougher than he should have been with his little sister, Morgana wasn't going to say a word. 

"You're doing it wrong!" Arthur whined and stamped his foot, spraying Morgana with sea water. "The tidepool is my goal, not yours!"

"Oh, sorry," Morgana said softly. "Shall I try again?"

"You're so stupid!" Arthur stomped and fidgeted again, splashing seawater and sand onto Morgana's face, in her hair. "You'll never get it right! Do it this time or I'll drown you!"

Morgana stood with her hands pressed against her sides and tried to stop herself from flinching away from the sand. "Fine. Give me the ball."

"No!!!!" And Arthur flung the ball onto beach and flung himself down in the surf, kicking up sand and crying in an attention seeking tantrum of truly epic proportions. "No! No! No, No!!!"

Morgana stepped back, wisely keeping a few meter's distance from those thrashing limbs. 

"No, Morgana, No!!!!" Suddenly Arthur was slipping, slipping back into the waves and Morgana was screaming and running towards him. "No, Arthur, no, come back!"

"Morgana! Help me!!"

And then Grunehilda appeared suddenly, fishing Arthur out of the shallows and holding Morgana's hand to keep her from throttling her brother. "Arthur! What have I told you about playing nice with your sister? You children will be the death of me!"

Grunehilda made Arthur wipe his face and blow his nose and spent a good ten minutes alternately scolding and comforting him after his scare. Morgana was allowed to cling to her nurse's side like a monkey until Grunehilda noticed the newly captured bullfrog escaping and went tearing down the beach screeching at it. Morgana was left on the blanket next to her brother, and she took the opportunity to give him a good punch in the stomach for scaring her.

Arthur stopped knuckling his eyes and froze. "Don't you ever do that again, you moron!"

Arthur was hunched over now and moaning, and for a minute Morgana was worried that she had actually hurt him. But she had aimed higher than last time; last time Arthur was seriously hurt that soccer ball had definitely hit the tops of his thighs, not his stomach.

"Stop being a baby, Arthur!" Morgana settled for some hair pulling. She was so jealous of Arthur's pretty hair. 

"Ow! Morgana!"

"You're such a baby. You should be in diapers, big baby." And then Morgana punched Arthur in the stomach again.

Arthur dropped to his feet and started crying. Morgana stepped back, shocked. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Arthur actually cry, crocodile tears from tantrums didn't count. Arthur was too big to cry. So what...

A puddle of gold began to spread out from Arthur's corner of the blanket, and his wailing got even louder. Some of the pee touched Morgana's toes and she shrunk back, disgusted. What on earth was Arthur thinking?

"Arthur!" Grunehilda's sharp tone was back. "Oh Arthur look what you've done!"

"M'sorry," Arthur mumbled, his face completely hidden by his elbows and knees. "I didn't mean to!"

Morgana held her breath, waiting for the inevitable scolding from Grunehilda after Arthur told on her for punching him.

"And why did this happen, Arthur?" Grunehilda asked, hands on her hips and scowling down at Arthur, who looked more and more pathetic by the minute.

"...waited too long," Arthur mumbled. 

"Correct. Now, what did I ask you to do when we first arrived?"

"Go to the loo."

"And did you?"

"No, but it's far!" and here was a speck of the old Arthur, the prat Morgana was used to, and she almost sighed in relief.

"That's right, it's far, but was this really better?"

Arthur pouted a bit more in silence before giving in. "No."

"That's right, and now you've embarrassed yourself in front of your little sister. Now come on. I haven't got another swimming costume for you, so you'll just have to change back into your clothes and stay out of the water. In fact, perhaps it's best that we go back to the house now.

Arthur whined predictably, but Morgana, at the opposite end of the blanket, stayed quiet. Arthur had wet himself, like a little baby. Arthur, bright, golden, shining Arthur had had an accident. Morgana felt her face grow hot as she looked at the yellow stain drenching one corner of the blanket. She couldn't believe Arthur had done something so graceless, so embarrassing.

Morgana picked up her bag and followed Grunehilda back into the house. She noticed Arthur's red face, his awkward gate, the tell-tale redness in his eyes, and she wondered how it would have felt to have done something so embarrassing herself. To be so scared or tired or desperate that she lost control and wet herself like a little girl. To see that warm golden puddle spread out from between her knees and feel the disapproving stares of her nurse and Arthur as they looked at her. "Poor Morgana. She can't control herself. Couldn't even make it to the loo."

Heat flooded Morgana's face, and she turned her head to avoid staring at Arthur's wet swimming trunks and the stained blanket in his arms. Of course, that would never happen. Morgana has far, far, too much self control for that.

The trio pauses for a moment so Grunehilda can check on her latest frog. Morgana feels a heaviness in her belly and wiggles her toes a little. She tightens her stomach. Surely they'll get there soon.

\--

The whole camp bursts out laughing.

"I can't believe you did that," Sophia chokes, wiping tears from her eyes.

"When you were thirteen?" Lance asks, his face red from trying not to laugh. "Poor bloke. Did you wet the bed, too?"

"Grunehilda made him wear diapers whenever we left the house for a week after that," Morgana says grinning.

"Shut it!" Arthur snarls, throwing a beach towel at his sister as she collapses over in giggles. "It was your fault! You punched me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my lord" Morgana mocks him. "You were the idiot who had a screaming tantrum at thirteen and then wet your pants."

"Yeah, well, I was uncomfortable," Arthur says shiftly, his cheeks burning even brighter. "I was an immature kid, what do you want from me?"

"Actually the screaming tantrum bit isn't a surprise," Merlin chuckles. "Remember Uni? That time when you laid into Lance because you thought he was taking too long in the loo the night after the party with the beer funnel? That makes a whole lot more sense now."

"That was when I learned that King Pendragon is just as much of a diva as he seems," Lance chuckles.

"All right, you lot," Gwen interjects, reaching over to grasp Arthur's hand. "Enough now. It's someone else's turn to spin."

"Arthur, you go," Morgana directs. "Now that Merlin's humiliated you nicely with that 'Truth' you can spin for the next round."

"You didn't have to answer him," Arthur grumbles. 

"Arthur! The laws of Truth or Truth are sacred! And we both know that getting pants next to the monkey habitat at the zoo is not your most embarrassing moment!"

"I think this one might have topped the original humiliation," Arthur grumbles. "Fine, spin the bottle for me, ta, Morgana."

\--

"Baby, are you really upset?" Gwen asked softly, stroking Arthur's chest with one hand as she lay cuddled up to his side in their tent that night.

"No..." Arthur grumbled. "I just wish Morgana hadn't told that story. It's not fair, no one else here has siblings who are just waiting for a chance to humiliate them in front of their friends."

Gwen shifted her head to look up into Arthur's face. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. She's just trying to fit in with your friends."

Arthur snorted. "Morgana always fits in everywhere. And anyway, she just likes torturing me. She always has. And now every time someone thinks of this trip, they're not going to remember the fun we had or how amazing the beach was, they're just going to remember that Arthur Pendragon can't control his bladder."

Gwen bit her lip and looked up at her husband. "Baby, that was a long time ago."

"That won't matter." Arthur is resolutely studying the canvas tarp above them, his face turned away from Gwen.

"Arthur..." Gwen props herself up on her elbows and leans over Arthur's face, one long curl brushing his cheek. "Baby, don't worry about it. No one is going to remember anything about this trip except how much fun we had and how hot the sand was and how terrifying that giant spider living in the forest is."

Arthur smiles. "You didn't like Melvin?"

"I think Melvin's great, as long as Melvin stays fifty meters away from me at all times."

Arthur laughs softly and nudges Gwen. "I just hate feeling so stupid. Only Morgana can make me feel this young and embarrassed."

Gwen sighs. "I didn't have the greatest day myself."

"Oh?"

"No...." Gwen looks up at her husband and debates confessing. "I had an accident today."

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Arthur half sits up and reaches for Gwen, concern etching his features.

"No...." Gwen blushes.

"Then wha - Oh. Ooohhh...." Arthur's eyes widen. He looks at Gwen's front.

"Arthur Pendragon!" Gwen slaps at his chest. "I changed, of course!"

"What happened?" Arthur's eyes are a little mischievous now and his voice has that too-innocent quality Gwen was dreading.

"I had to go, and everyone was asleep, and the toilets were so far away," Gwen begins, cringing as she recognizes that last point as a parallel to Arthur's story. "I did try, but walking in sand takes ages and ages and finally I couldn't hold it anymore and went behind a dune."

"And...?" Arthur asked, nudging Gwen's side. "Is that all? That's not an accident, Gwen, that's just human."

"No..." Gwen turns deep red and flips over on her stomach, hiding her face in her hands. "The dune I picked had Melvin on it, and he scared me so much that I wet my dress before I could get the damn thing off. My bathing suit was soaked too. I had to borrow Morgana's."

"Wait." Arthur blinks. "First of all, that suit belongs to my sister?" Gwen is wearing a little cherry-red string bikini, simple and classic. Arthur had taken one look at it and insisted on showing Gwen some reefs far, far away from the shore and the others and then accidentally-on-purpose undone the strings on the top three times.

"Yep," Gwen says, her tone a little too satisfied at the horror in Arthur's face.

"Well, you're never returning that. And second - Morgana knew?"

"Yes, she was very nice about it. Offered to loan me her extra swimsuit and promised me that she wouldn't say anything to anyone, not even you." Gwen turns red again. "Although I suppose her keeping it a secret from you doesn't matter now, since I've let the cat out of the bag."

"Morgana knew??" Arthur looks thunderstruck. "And she had the nerve to tease me about wetting my pants when I was thirteen? I mean, for god's sake, you're twenty-seven!"

"Rub it in, why don't you." Gwen gripped.

"Sorry, sorry," Arthur smooths a kiss over Gwen's hair. "I'm just angry at Morgana. She loves to taunt me, and only me, no matter how bad it makes me feel."

"Are you sure you feel bad?" Gwen dares to ask, rubbing her hip against Arthur's front. "You didn't seem so disappointed when I told you that I wet my pants this afternoon."

A flush crept up Arthur's neck, and he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "Ah. Well..."

"In fact, I'd say that you're more than not disappointed," Gwen continued, climbing on top of Arthur and kissing his chest. "You seem positively - excited."

Arthur grew harder under Gwen's body, and he shuddered, reaching down to palm Gwen's nipples and rub the undersides of her breasts.

"Arthur?" Gwen asks innocently. "I'm really sorry that I had an accident."

Arthur moaned, pulling Gwen up over his chest and wedging one leg into the apex of her thighs.

"I just couldn't hold it anymore," Gwen continues, rubbing Arthur's nipples between her small fingers.

Arthur's face got even redder.

"I thought I was going to pop," Gwen continued, trailing her nails over Arthur's collarbone and pressing little half-moon indents into the thin skin where neck and shoulder met. "I could feel all that liquid sloshing around inside me."

"I was so full," Gwen moaned into the shell of Arthur's ear. "At one point, I was worried that you were going to lie down on top of me, like you sometimes do when you want a cuddle."

"I was already squirming by that point," Gwen continued. "Any more pressure, and my poor bladder wouldn't have been able to take it."

Arthur's hands were scrambling with the ties on Gwen's bikini bottoms, trying frantically to undo the knots.

"I would have tried to hold back, of course," Gwen's breath was warm against Arthur's ear. "And maybe I could have held it for a few seconds."

"But every time you moved, or squirmed," Gwen continued, "it would squeeze my bladder. And I'd have my legs crossed, and my hands clamped between them, trying to hold back the flow, but -"

Arthur moaned.

"My bladder wouldn't have been able to take it. It would have started trickling out, and then suddenly the dam would have burst. Pee would have soaked into my suit, all over my dress, onto you. Everyone would have seen me."

"I'd have wet my pants. All over the blanket, right in front of everyone. All - over - you." 

Arthur came inside his trunks with a shout, his hands still tangled in the knots in Gwen's bikini bottoms.

Gwen rolled off him with a sigh, her fingers massaging her clit through the thin material of the swimsuit.

Arthur lay back against the blanket, panting with exhaustion.

"All right now?" Gwen asked.

"All right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for little Morgana experiencing not-so-little feelings: 10 year old Morgana witnesses 13-year-old Arthur have an accident, and it arouses her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at KMM37 for this prompt: 
> 
> Gwen, Morgana, Arthur and Merlin go to the beach - a huge, wide-open space with no facilities. Gwen's wearing a one-piece bathing suit under her clothes. After a few hours, Gwen is desperate to pee. Eventually, she goes behind a dune, but fumbling with her clothes she doesn't manage to get there in time.
> 
> She sees Morgana spying on her. 
> 
> http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/36623.html?thread=41866511#t41866511


End file.
